In gas turbine engines, fuel is delivered from a fuel source to a combustion section where the fuel is mixed with air and ignited to generate hot combustion products defining working gases. The working gases are directed to a turbine section. The combustion section may comprise one or more stages, each stage supplying fuel to be ignited.